When filming with a video camera, a common method of capturing video involves displacing the camera along a track using a dolly. Known dolly constructions however generally are quite large requiring equipment that is expensive and awkward to transport to support the camera for rolling movement along the tracks.
One example of a smaller camera support for replicating a dolly shot is available by Indislider. The product available by Indislider comprises a plate fixed onto blocks which are supported therebelow for sliding movement along respective rails received through apertures in the blocks. The sliding configuration of the blocks can interfere with the desired smooth and continuous motion of the camera. Furthermore the direct mounting of the plate on the slider blocks limits the adjustability of the camera positioning so that a limited number of different types of shots are available.